Naruto's Power Filled Destiny
by AwkwardGravitySeal
Summary: What If Naruto's Heritage destined him to become a path of the sages.What if someone comes along to start the legacy by training him at a young age? Find out in my new rewrite Of Naruto the master of all sages.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Power filled Destiny Chapter 1: Author's Notes.

DisClaimer: I dont Own Naruto. I am only saying this once. If you didn't see it well your loss!

Hey guys! Long time no see. Anyways Im sorry for not updating my other stories.  
It's just that when this guy reveiwed, it put me into a wrighter's slump just bringning me down.  
Now after that I've been logging on to my other accounts and writing stories. I then started going back and realizing the mistakes in last stories especially the part where words were cut off.  
Then I started reading good and great Naruto fics where it made im just here to tell you that the NEW writer has come and has left the past writer behind. Anyway here is what's gonna will be a very powerful Naruto but Not a god-like will have a harem but it will limit itself to atleast 4 to 5 women.  
I will try to update in this time period. 1-2 weeks. Please guys, Help me by reveiwing. If it wasn't for your reveiwes i'd keep spamming out dumb chapters that didn't make since. If things in my story doesn't seem right , tell me what's wrong so I can fix it.  
Your reviews are wha keeps our Fics going if you didn't Know. Ok I think Enough has been said. Just that The story will be changed,  
and will be different. Not alot from what I was going to do but still different. Anyway Hope you guys enjoy my story. Also I wanted to add that since Naruto can't be a sage of the six Path, I made an alternate where He can be the sage of the seven paths. Bye guys And I'll catch ya later. Peace Out!


	2. Naruto's Power Filled Destiny Chapter 2

Naruto's Power Filled Destiny Chapter 2:The Start Of The Legacy.

Author's notes:  
So basically I'm not going to tell you how it works out.  
You will just have to keep reading the chapters.  
Naruto is age 6.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haha you can't catch me!"~Said a sunkissed blonde with baby blue eyes. Said blonde was running away from Chunin-Jonin ninja(s)  
as he had a pouch full of itching powder and threw it at also was carrying some paint and a paint brush. Once he threw the Powder, it became a big scratching fest to the group of ninja's that were behind him. It was a competition of who could scratch the fastest.  
Naruto stopped and smiled at his work. That ended soon as he noticed that more of them were coming behind him. He quickly ran past The itching Ninja as more began to pursuit the young blonde. He ran faster as he began to get his traps/pranks ready. Naruto led them to a Dark alleyway. He started to bend and flex through the wires he set up till he got to the other side. Then he jumped from wall to wall to get to the top of the buildings. He then looked down at ninja who began running at him. Well the chunin's did but not the headed up for the roof tops a different way. Naruto laughed as all the chunin got caught in his web of deceit, but he noticed that the other ninja's ran away. He was confused till he felt both his arms get grabbed.

"Gotcha!"~The jonins said.

Naruto looked at them and smiled. That's when they noticed that Naruto's arms felt weird. Like they were made of plastic. Once said, Naruto ripped his "arms" off and ran away. The Jonin's looked shocked as they looked at his "arms" then noticed a tag on them.

"Bought from the Prank store."~The jonin read then looked back at Naruto with his real arms. He the began to radiate steam as he chased him.

"dammit kid, get back here!" The jonin said as the other one followed suit.

Naruto laughed as he kept running. He then saw jonin's in front of so he turned a different direction. He saw another building and jumped over to it.  
He saw that the ninja's were still behind him. He then thought of a plan as he pakoured his way through the obstacles on the roof tops.  
He started to run to an open space which was actually a training ground.

'Perfect'~He thought.

He descent vaulted of the end of the roof top and ran there. Once here he looked around.

'Oh yeah this will do fine.'~ He thought.

As he was standing there he saw the groups of jonin's surround him.

"You're caught kid! Give up now so we can all go home!"~One jonin said.

Im not giving up! Ever!"~ Naruto yelled.

"Charge!"~ That same jonin yelled as all the jonnin's charged him.

Naruto then put his finger's in an x position.

"Sexy no jutsu!"~He yelled as He was transformed into a sexy 18 year old with long beautiful blonde hair, a big bosom, and blue seductive eyes.

The jonin stood frozen as the saw the blonde delicacy. They all passed out from nose bleeds. Naruto smiled at his work as he began to walk away.  
Then someone grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going"~The jonin said.

dammit! How did you not get caught in that jutsu? That was my last trick!"~Naruto said.

"Well I was...but nevermind that. You've caused enough trouble for today."~The jonin said.

"Fine!"~ Naruto said as he held out his noticed that he wasn't getting his hands tied.

"Oh that wont do"~The jonin said as he tied up his body. The he put tape over his mouth.

"There we go"~ The jonin said as he began to walk to the Hokage tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Hokage rubbed his temples as he saw the report the jonin gave him. He looked up and saw all his chunin to jonin ninja in there with either nosebleeds stains or tight wire marking.

"So tell me...How is it that 1 single boy how is not even in the academy and not even older than 7...kicked all your butts effortlessly?"~ The Hokage asked.

His room erupted with yells and screams.

"Quiet!...*sigh*...Ok everyone go home. Get some rest the come back here to get you're pay."~ The Hokage ordered.

Naruto stayed on the floor tied up.

The Hokage looked at him. He laughed as he got an idea.

"You know what? You're going to stay like that for a minute."~The Hokage said as he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"MMMMMNNNNPPPHHH!"~ Naruto yelled into the tape over his mouth.

The Hokage turned over to his desk and yawned.

"I think I'll take a short nap." ~ He said as he laid his head on his desk.

Naruto smiled evilly

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Hokage woke up with a smile on his face.

"Ahh yeah.. that was the best dream ever."~ The Hokage said as he stretched his joints.

*pop*

"Ah...so how are you felling Naru...Naruto?"~He said as he looked at the wire and tape on the floor.

"Shit!"~ He cursed but then say a note on his desk.

"What's this?"~ He said as he began to inspect it.

Dear jiji

I managed to get out of the rope and tape if you didn't notice. I think im done for this week. I've really outdone myself this week too.  
I will see you when i see you. Night jiji-chan Hehehe!"~Naruto wrote.

"What does he mean...chan..."~The hokage said to himself.

He took out a mirror and looked at himself.

"No! Naruto curse you!"~The Hokage said as he noticed lipstick on his lips, make up on his face, and eyeliner on his face.

"I'll get you back."~ The Hokage said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto was sitting on a bench enjoying a fresh cup of ramen. Boy did he love this stuff. He didn't care if it was bad for you it tasted great.  
He then spotted a family walking by him. It was a wife a husband and a child. He looked at them longing for that type of love but decided to end his thoughts there.

"Honey...look, it's the demon boy."~The woman said.

"I know dear, dont look at him and he won't pay attention to us."~The guy said

"Who is that boy Daddy?"~The little boy said.

"No one important. Just do not go near that boy."~The guy said as they continued to walk.

Unbeknown to them Naruto heard then stood up and threw the cup of ramen on top of the mans head.

"Hahaha!"~ Naruto laughed as the man got angry and cursed at him.

Naruto ran away from the scene. He ran to a training ground that was near him, sank to his knees and began to cry.

"Why do they hate me? I didn't do anything for this...Why? I have tolerated this through my entire life and up. IM ONLY 6!"~He yelled out to the skies.

"No I mustn't cry. I must be tough! I can't let them have my tears! I will be strong!"~Naruto said.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him with an evil smirk.

"I have to train to get stronger, but I don't know how to train."~Naruto said as he rose to his knees. He noticed that someone was headed his way.

"Can I help you?"~Naruto said.

Mizuki walked into the clearing to see Naruto was turned to him.

"Actually I can help you."~Mizuki said.

"Hey your that academy instructor arn't you?"~Naruto said.

"Yes I am! And guess what? I'm going to help you with your training."~Mizuki said with a smile

"You will...wait...how are you going to train me."~Naruto asked.

"Well we need scrolls, well one in particular. You see, I "hid" this scroll inside the Hokage's office. Now, im going to set traps and stuff while you try and get the scroll."~Mizuki said.

"Wow! I can test my stealth and my agaility!"~Naruto said.

"Yes you can. Ok come here. This is what's I want you to do."~Mizuki said as he motioned for Naruto to come here. Once Naruto was in whispering range,  
he began to tell him what to do.

"Okay, you got it?"~Mizuki asked.

"Yup!"~Naruto said.

"See you tonight, Naruto"~Mizuki said as he walked away with an evil smirk on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto was currently in front of the Hokage tower. From the directions Mizuki gave him, this would be really hard.

Naruto hid within that shadows as he saw the Hokage coming out of the building. The Hokage was unaware of what was going to happen this night.  
The Hokage locked the doors and walked away from the building to go rest for the day.

Once he saw the Hokage out of sight he walked up to the doors and pulled out a safety pin. He bended it straight and began to pick the lock on the door. It took him about 3 minutes before he heard a click sound. He pushed opened the doors and walked slowly up to the Hokage's Office. He opened the door to see it was dark. Naruto was not that stupid to know that mizuki did set up traps. He took out paint cans and sprayed around. He saw trap wires. He smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"This will be a challenge."~Naruto said as he began to flex and bend his body in ways that it shouldn't be bent into. He got to the other side safe and soundly while rubbing his hands.

"Kinda hurted my hands but what ever."~Naruto said as he looked around for the scroll. He walked slowly as to not make a noise. He was doing a good job till he felt a loose floor.

"Hmm...What's this?"~Naruto asked as he pulled up the floor board and saw a giant scroll.

"This has to be it!"~Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll and tied it vertically on his back.

"Okay lets get outta here."~Naruto said as he lifted the window and began to pakour his way to the meeting spot.

0o0o0o0o(Meeting spot)0o0o0o0o

Naruto arrived as he sat the scroll down.

"Okay, Mizuki said One of these I'd have to give my blood to."~He said as he opened the scroll and looked for the one he was talking about.

"I think this one is it."~Naruto said as a scroll fell from the bigger scroll.

"7 paths. He said if I sign this one It would help him better train me.

0o0o0o(Quick flashback)0o0o0o

"Yeah Naruto, it should say 7 paths okay. Don't read any of it because it's too long. Just sign it with your blood and it will help me train you better."~Mizuki said with a smirk.

'He will die instantly, only destined ones can become the sage of the 7 paths. The demon will have died and I will steal the scroll from him!,~Mizuki thought.

"Ok Mizuki sensei! You can count on me!"~Naruto said while giving him a thumbs up.

'Oh I am...Demon.'~Mizuki thought.

0o0o0o(Flashback over)0o0o0o

"Yup this is the one! Okay he said just sign it and wait for the magic to happen."~Naruto said to himself as he bit his thumb and signed his name on the scroll.

His blood was pure red until it touched the paper. It was multicolored. Nothing was happening till he was finished signing it. Then when he didn't expect it, he saw a visual spirit of a Slug,Toad,Snake,Bird,Fox,Monkey, and surprisingly a Dragon. They looked at him the seeped into his skin, then into his blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He began to scream out in pain as they seeped into his blood destroying some of his blood particles as they began to form new ones that were mixed with there DNA.

Naruto passed out from the extreme pain. Then suddenly a burst of chakra began to envelop him. It was blue, then green, then red, then black, then clear, then brown, then gold. It then settled with the color orange as it died down. He laid there passed out in the field.

0o0o0o(With the Hokage before all this happened.)0o0o0o

The Hokage was just getting ready for bed as he heard a heavy knock on his door. He sighed as he walked towards the door. He opened it to see Mizuki.

"Yes Mizuki?"~The Hokage looked at him. He seemed sweaty and tired.

"Naruto Has stole the forbidden Scroll! He left the village just a second ago. I tried to get him but he set up traps and I got caught in one of them."~Mizuki lied.

"Mizuki thank you for telling me this. Please one more favor. Call all the chunin to jonin ninja and tell them what you told me. Then tell them to search him and bring him back alive."~He said.

"Hai Hokage-sama"~Mizuki smirked evilly.

0o0o0o(10 mins later)0o0o0o

Iruka was racing towards his little brother who He has discovered Naruto by accident. It was sad how Naruto was treated. If he hadn't of came along Naruto would probably be just hoped he could find him in time.

0o0o0o(Flashback)0o0o0o

Naruto was crying on a swing set he found on academy grounds. He had just got bullied by some girls who said some hurtful things and even beat him kept crying even when someone was coming up to him.

"Hey are you alright?"~He asked. He then realized who it was. He looked shocked. He had never seen this boy cry before.

'Demons don't cry...They don't Have emotions. I should just leave this kid hear.'~Iruka thought but Naruto when Naruto looked at him with a innocent face and tears within his eyes, he couldn't feel concerned for him.

Naruto wiped away his tears and put a smile on his face and "tried" To act tough.

"Yeah, What makes you *Sniff* think I'm not okay?"~Naruto said.

'Poor boy...he has to put up a wall to make sure he doesn't get emotional.'~Iruka said.

"Well, you were crying and i thought I should check up on you."~Iruka said with a smile and sat on the other swing beside Naruto.

"I wasn't crying. I just had something in my eyes."~Naruto said with a pout.

"Well it must've been really stuck. You have a big wet spot on your shirt." Iruka pointed out the spot on his shirt with the soaked tears.

Naruto looked down and blushed.

"Hey mr. Why are you talking to me...Not most like to."~Naruto said with his head down.

"Because you were crying. I can't watch you cry."~Iruka said.

"Thanks..."~Naruto said.

"No problem. Cmon i'll treat you to some ramen. Do you like ramen?"~Iruka asked.

"I LOVE ramen!"~Naruto said.

"Hehe. Then what are we waiting for. Lets go get some!"~Iruka said as they walked towards the ramen shop.

0o0o0o(Flashback over)0o0o0o

Iruka kept heading in his direction till he heard a scream.

"Naruto!"~Iruka yelled.

He ran to the source till he saw Naruto was passed out.

"Naruto...oh Man I gotta get him out of here."~Iruka said. He picked up the scroll and tied it so his back. Then he picked up Naruto ready to leave.

"Ok lets head...*Woosh!*"~Iruka started but didn't finish as he avoided kunai that was head towards him.

'Who just did that.'~Iruka said.

He then saw a figure in the trees.

"Come out you coward!"~Iruka yelled.

The figured complied and slowly showed his face.

Iruka began to shake as he saw the persons deformed body and face.

"Mi...Mizuki?"~Iruka asked frightened.

"Hello...Iruka."~Mizuki greeted with an evil smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's end Notes.

Hey guys Here is the Next addition to My story. I hope this goes viral. It had a good start last time. Im spamming out so many ideas but these chapters take a lot out of you. Hopefully i'll get the next chapter out in about 2 to three days.I can promise you that it will be here in 1-2 weeks. I love you all.  
And as a gift. I thought of another story but I want to give you guys the Idea.

If you guys watch the show kenechi. You know the one where he is trained by his masters. How about Naruto takes his place and his masters train him.  
Make something out of it. surprize me. Just mention that you got the idea from me if you do take it. I'd like to see a story like that.

Also I will make a poll about who will be in the Harem. Please vote and reveiw.I can tell you that Shion WILL be in this Harem.  
Peace out!  
_


	3. Naruto's Power Filled Destiny Chapter 3

Naruto's Powered Filled Destiny Chapter 2: Enter the Toad Sannin!

Hey guys. Here is the new installment. I looked on my page and saw my first follower. I'm so happy. Now If I could just get more.  
Just to let you guys know that I hope to at least be followed by at least 100 people during my 6th chapter. That'd be a nice gift to me. Anyway The poll is up. Choose carefully. Enjoy the chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o(Last time)0o0o0o0o0o

Iruka kept heading in his direction till he heard a scream.

"Naruto!"~Iruka yelled.

He ran to the source till he saw Naruto was passed out.

"Naruto...oh Man I gotta get him out of here."~Iruka said. He picked up the scroll and tied it so his back. Then he picked up Naruto ready to leave.

"Ok lets head...*Woosh!*"~Iruka started but didn't finish as he avoided kunai that was head towards him.

'Who just did that.'~Iruka said as he surveyed the area.

He then saw a figure in the trees.

"Come out you coward!"~Iruka yelled.

The figured complied and slowly showed his face.

Iruka began to shake as he saw the persons deformed body and face.

"Mi...Mizuki?"~Iruka asked frightened.

"Hello...Iruka."~Mizuki greeted with an evil smile.

0o0o0o0o(Current time)0o0o0o0o

"Mizuki what are you doing? Why did you attack me?"~Iruka said.

"Fool...You still can't help but ignore the obvious even when it's right in your face."~Mizuki said.

"What are you talking about?"~Iruka said.

"Well..Since your gonna die anyway, I might as well tell you."~Mzuki said with a smirk. He jumped down from where he was perched.

"It was me who started all of this! I told Naruto to steal the Forbidden scroll. He was the perfect dummy to do the job!"~Mizuki said.

"So you used Naruto? You Monster!"~Iruka yelled.

Mizuki laughed evilly.

Naruto began to wake up.

"Naruto! your ok? Oh thank god your ok."~Iruka said as he hugged he Crap out of Naruto.

Mizuki looked at Naruto in shock!

"W...W...What da hell?"~Mizuki said in shock.

"What are you talking about you ugly deformed piece of shit!"~Iruka yelled at Mizuki.

When Iruka said that Naruto woke straight up.

"Iruka? Why did you say to Mizuki sensei?"~Naruto said angrily.

Iruka looked shocked at Naruto.

"Naruto...What are you talking about. Mizuki just tried to kill me. He tried to kill you."~Iruka said.

"What are YOU talking about Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei would never do that to me. In fact he told me that he hid the scroll in the Hokage's office and told me to dodge his traps and things to steal the scroll from him. He said he would help me train."~Naruto said Confused.

"It was all a lie Naruto. In fact the Hokage sent every ninja after you. You better be lucky I found you first."~Iruka said.

Naruto felt betrayed. Never did he feel this hurt in his life. Not even all the neglection he withstood from everyone could cope with the feeling of being didn't know what to feel. Sad, confused, stupid? He felt all of them, but the one he felt the most was Hatred.

While this was happening Mizuki was sweating big bullets. He was sure Naruto was dead, but did his eyes betray him like he did Naruto?  
He wiped his eyes to see Naruto still alive.

"N...Naruto...you signed the scroll didn't you."~Mizuki asked scared.

Naruto looked at him.

"Well didn't you?"~Mizuki asked.

Naruto still just looked at him.

"AWNSER MEEEE!"~Mizuki yelled at him as he charged the both of them.

Iruka jumped away from Mizuki's attacks. He landed on a branch with Naruto and the put Naruto down and began to take the scroll off himself.

"Naruto take this scroll and run away from here. Protect it with your life! Promise me."~Iruka hurredly sad to Naruto as began to attach it To his back.

Naruto looked down at Mizuki then back to Iruka.

"It's a promise!"~Naruto yelled as he ran from the scene.

Unknown to them Mizuki had set a clone tin it's place and transformed himself into Iruka and ran off in Naruto's direction.

Iruka looked down at "Mizuki" Who had a smirk on his face.

"So Iruka, Heard any good jokes lately?"~Mizuki asked.

Iruka put a scowl on his face."Wtf is wrong with you?"~Iruka asked.

"Oh...it's just that I heard this funny joke. Wanna know how it goes?"~Mizuki asked.

Iruka just glared at him.

*POOF!* Went the Mizuki clone. Iruka's eyes basically popped out of his skull.

Iruka smiled as he poofed away.

0o0o0o(With Naruto)0o0o0o

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He suprisingly didn't learn how to tree jump yet, but he was very good at escaping. He was only 6 but he had learned a few pakour tricks though.

"NARUTO! I took care of Mizuki! Give me the scroll so I can return it to the village!"~"Iruka said.

Naruto wasn't listening. He kept running with eyes full of determination. He saw that Iruka had caught up to him. He head butted "Iruka" Inside the stomach. He smiled as he saw "Iruka" Turn into Mizuki.

"How did you know it was me?"~Mizuki asked.

"Naruto" Had dispelled his henge and to show Iruka.

"I knew what you were planning the whole time. You may be clever...can't defeat justice."~Iruka said heroically.

Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Besides, Naruto should be far away by now. So it's just me and you."~Iruka said as he got into his stance.

Mizuki stood up with a angry scowl on his face.

"I may have failed in my mission...but I will Not fail in killing you. To think...That you would actually stand up for the nine tailed kid."~Mizuki said.

"Mizuki your not allowed to talk about things like that."~Iruka said sweating bullets.

Mizuki smiled evilly.

"Why...what's wrong? There is no one here...or is there?"~Mizuki asked as he scanned the area.

Iruka sweat dropped.

"No...you still shouldn't say such things!"~Iruka yelled at Mizuki which only made his grin grow wider.

"You know...as I recall...The Nine tails did kill your parents."~Mizuki said.

Iruka turned away with a look of hurt on your face.

Mizuki kept scanning the area with his eyes.

"The 4th Hokage should have killed Naruto when he sealed the Nine tails inside him. Eveyone in the hidden leaf hates the kid to his guts.  
Im just trying to do the village a favor."~Mizuki said.

"Shut up! you don't know what you're talking about! Naruto is as much of the Kyuubi as I am! He to kind to be it...which made me realize that he is just the jailer...not the kyuubi. Everyday he protects us from the kyuubi's wrath and all everyone does is hate the poor kid. Well not me!  
Im going to protect him. WITH MY LIFE!"~Iruka said confidently.

Mizuki smilled when he saw what he was looking for. He then pulled out a giant shuriken and aimed it at his target.

"Let's test that theory shall we!"~Mizuki said as he launched the shuriken at his target. Iruka saw where he was throwing it. He knew Mizuki saw through his plan. He started to run towards the target. Closer and closer it got. Inches away from it's target.

0o0o0o(Naruto's POV)0o0o0o

This can't be true...but it makes so much sense...I...I don't understand. My Hero sealed a demon within me. I should just kill myself."~Naruto said to himself.

He then looked at the tears that had fell to the ground. He looked back to see the scroll tied to his back. He remembered the words that Iruka had said.

("Naruto take this scroll and run away from here. Protect it with your life! Promise me.")

("Shut up! you don't know what you're talking about! Naruto is as much of the Kyuubi as I am! He to kind to be it...which made me realize that he is just the jailer...not the kyuubi. Everyday he protects us from the kyuubi's wrath and all everyone does is hate the poor kid. Well not me!  
Im going to protect him. WITH MY LIFE!")

He wiped his tears away and looked at the scroll. He had a promise to fulfill. Unknown to him a giant shuriken was coming his way.

0o0o0o( Back to regular Pov)0o0o0o

The shuriken just merely inches away from Naruto. Naruto turned around to see it headed in his direction. His eyes became a look of shock as saw the shuirken just mere centimeters from his face. Then he saw something he shouldn't see. The large Shuriken just embedded itself inside Iruka's body. His eyes looked at Iruka's face which seemed to have a smile. The tears that Naruto had just wiped away came back at full force.

"Iruka...Why?"~Naruto asked with a cracked voice.

Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"What a silly question...I promised to protect you with my life...and I'll never go back on my word...just like you."~Iruka said as he fell on his butt.

Naruto looked at the giant fuma shuriken in Iruka. He knew Iruka was in pain. He took the giant shuriken in his back. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Well demon brat...what are you going to do. Iruka has about only 10 minutes to live."~Mizuki said with a smirk.

When He heard Mizuki's voice he snapped.

"This is all your fault! Im going...to kill you!"~Naruto said as his body started floating inside the air. Rapid winds began to surround his form.  
If you looked closely at his eyes, you know that they were different. The pupils were rectangular with 1 tomoe in each eye. Instead of ocean blue they were Neon orange. He looked at Mizuki.

Mizuki looked at him in fear.

"W...what are you."~Mizuki asked.

Naruto looked at him with a nonchalant face.

"Your worst nightmare."~Naruto said as he began to form handseals.

"Ninja art:Frog palms!"~Naruto said as the wind let him down and he rushed Mizuki at a chunin level speed. Mizuki braced himself as Naruto ran at him with orange over his hands. He attacked Mizuki with what looked like a frog style. He upper cutted Mizuki into the air. The force of his Hits where so strong you could hear Mizuki's jaw crack a little. Mizuki's body flew like a bird into the sky. Naruto leapt up into the sky to catch up Mizuki's body. While he was flying towards his body he preformed more handseals. He finished his handseals once he caught up to Mizuki's body.

"Eat this! Water style: Odama Ice Crusher!"~Naruto said as he spit out a large amount of water. The water then turned into an ice block as it landed onto Mizuki's body. The heavy dense ice forced him back down towards the ground at increasing speeds. He landed onto the ground with a sickening Crack. Every bone in his body was broken. Naruto didn't think that was enough as he dived down with his frog palms ready. He reared his fist back and broke through the ice. It went all the way through as Naruto punched through Mizuki's Body.

Naruto flipped away from the deformed Body that was Mizuki. His eyes still blazing. He then looked at Iruka who was still in pain.  
He ran towards him and kneeled down next to him. He pulled the shuriken out slowly and started to preformed Handseals.

"Ninja art: Miracle Toad oil!"~He said as he spit into his hands and rubbed the ointment onto the wounded area. The area closed up immediately.  
Iruka looked up at Naruto. Naruto looked as if he was in a sort of tranced state. After Naruto was finished, he passed out on the spot. Iruka sat up slowly to see if he was still injured but he didn't feel a thing. He looked at Naruto in shock.

"You are an amazing boy. Cmon lets get you out of here."~Iruka said as h stood up and grabbed Naruto. He then sped towards the village with Naruto and the scroll that was tied to Naruto's back. He had to tell the Hokage what he had seen. He would also tell him that Naruto was innocent.

0o0o0o( Tomorrow at 6:am)0o0o0o

Naruto woke up to see his ceiling. His eyes slowly opened wider. He saw that it was his room. He pushed his elbows against the bed to push himself up. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Once finished, he sat on his bed. Everything from last night had rushed to his head once he sat up.

"I...Iruka. Iruka! What happened! Did Iruka die...I can't really remember after that. I have to visit him."~Naruto said as he grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt and underpants, his tooth brush, then took a shower. Once finished with his preparations he grabbed his key and locked the door behind him.

He ran towards the academy. Halfway there he saw pedestrian traffic so he thought he would take to the tops. He ran up the side of a wall and jumped towards a cable wire. He then swung himself towards the nearest building. He then began to run in the direction of the Hokage tower.  
He climbed up objects and slid under them. He kept it up until he reached the Tower. He then descent vaulted of the building he was currently on.

Once in front of the gate he pushed his way inside. Ran up the stairs, and opened the door to the Hokage's office.

0o0o0o( Hokage's Room Before Naruto Entered)0o0o0o

Iruka...are you sure you saw this? This could be a false claim."~The Hokage said with a look of shock.

"I agree with the Hokage. This could be a false claim."~A man said with white spiky hair and a huge scroll on his back.

Iruka looked at both of them. He then took out the scroll with Naruto's signed blood. Both of their eyes popped out.

"Hmm...So I was right. I'm glad I called you before hand Jaraiya."~The Hokage said.

"But sensei. How can this be. There hasn't been one of these since 100 years ago."~Jaraiya said.

"I think it's because of the Kyuubi. You do realize that Naruto has one of the 7 sensei's within him now right? And because that's the only Fire sage alive it forced Naruto to be a Sage."~The Hokage said.

Jaraiya looked at the Hokage.

"So that means I will have to train him. I see."~Jaraiya said. The he smirked. " I get to train a legend. He was born a legend but with this...This is awesome!"~Jaraiya shouted.

"You do realize that Naruto is a bottomless pit. Also...every Sage has to be accustomed to some type of weapon."~The Hokage said.

"So he's not cheap...I'll get my money's worth in the end."~He said.

"Also you have to buy the boy some clothes."~The Hokage said with a smirk.

Jaraiya smile turned into an even bigger smile.

"I get it. I'll get the boy everything he needs. Do you not know who the publisher of Icha Icha series is?"~He said.

The Hokage smirked at his student.

Then he frowned.

"I know that you have to keep Naruto with you. I expect him to be done with his training and be brought back here as soon as possible."~The Hokage said.

"Fine."~Jaraiya said as he shook the Hokage's hand.

"Oh speaking of the sage. Here he comes...Now!"~The Hokage said as Naruto bursted inside the room.

Naruto ran inside the room looking like a maniac.

"Iruka! Iruka!"~He said as he rushed the man.

Iruka smiled down at him.

"Hey champ! How are you feeling."~Iruka said.

Naruto looked at him confused.

"What do you mean am I alright? You took on a big shuriken and loss. How are you even alive right now?"~Naruto asked.

Iruka looked down at Naruto with a smile." Well...I'm just that good."~Iruka said with a goofy smile.

Tears welled up within Naruto's eyes as he buried his face within Iruka's chest.

Iruka patted him gently.

The Hokage and Jaraiya smirked.

Naruto let go of Iruka and looked at The Hokage.

"Um...Jiji..."

"All is forgiven Naruto. As a matter of fact. Here, take this."~ The Hokage said with a smile on his face as he handed Naruto a bag of coins that had a tag that said *B-rank* on it.

Naruto looked at it.

"What's this?"~Naruto asked.

"It's your pay for defeating Mizuki."~ Sarutobi said.

"Thanks jiji!"~Naruto said as he hugged the man.  
He then realized the man standing next to The Hokage.

"Who's this guy Jiji?"~Naruto asked.

The Hokage shook his hands at Naruto but it was too late.

"Who am I?"~Jaraiya asked.

He then started to do a little dance.

"I am."

He then got on his tippie toes as he leaned forward with his arms spread out.

"The great"

He then flexed his muscles.

"Magnificent!"

He then started hoping off to his left with his left foot and his arms spread out to the left. He then stood regularly as he put his fingers in a peace sign.

"Toad sannin of Mount Myoboku!"~Jaraiya said ecstatically.

Naruto looked at the toad sannin with eyes of wonder.

"That was...SUCH A COOL DANCE! CAN YOU PLEASE TEACH ME ITTT!"~Naruto begged.

Jaraiya looked at the kid with glee.

"This kid as taste! I like him already."~Jaraiya said with a smirk.

The Hokage hung his head in shame. This could not be happening. He then regained his barring as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto. Come here. I have something Important to tell you."~ The Hokage said to Naruto.

Naruto walked towards the Hokage.

"Yes?"

The Hokage looked down at him.

"It's time to start your training."~The Hokage said with a smirk as he saw Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Now the man with the weird dance is going to train you...but he will take you out of the village."~The Hokage said.

He saw Naruto was still very happy.

"Now Naruto. This is my student Jaraiya. Now...don't take his looks seriously. He will be your sensei for a while. He will take care of all your needs"  
He said.

Naruto nodded.

"Wow...so excited. Mind telling me why?"~Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a big smile on his face.

"This is my first time being out of the village. And I get to train. That's awesome!"~Naruto said and pumped his fist in the air.

The Hokage, Jaraiya, and Iruka chuckled.

"Such a energetic boy."~The Hokage said.

Jaraiya walked over to his now recent student.

"Hey kid."

Naruto looked at the man.

"Take this and go buy yourself some clothes. Then come back here around 12:00 alright?"~Jaraiya said.

"Yes sir Jaraiya sensei!"~Naruto said as started to run towards the door.

"Wait!"~ The Hokage yelled.

Naruto stopped instantly.

"Jaraiya I think you should go with Naruto ok?"~The Hokage asked.

Jaraiya understood what he meant.

"Fine. Cmon kid lets go."~Jaraiya said.

"Be safe"~Iruka said.

"You don't have to worry with a guy like me."~Jaraiya said as he closed the door.

The Hokage looked at Iruka.

"You are dismissed."~The Hokage said to him.

"Hai."~He said as he walked out the door also.

The Hokage looked out the window.

"And the legend begins Now."~He said to no one in particular.

0o0o0o( End of Chapter) 0o0o0o

Hey guys. I made this chapter a bit longer. Hope ya enjoyed it. I hope you also understood how Naruto was able to become a Odama sage.  
I'm saying odama because I think it means big and i'm trying to say big sage. Also this is sorta like Avatar the last air bender...then it's not.  
Some parts seem like it and some parts don't. I tried to go bove and beyond so it's not cannon. Please review. Make and account and review my story. I'd be so happy!.


	4. Naruto's Power Filled Destiny Notes

Naruto's Power filled destiny: Notes.

Hey guys. Sorry If Im not updating but things happened. I had to move so that took about a week. I live over my mom who has no computer so that was about 2 weeks. Well anyway, just saying that I will update as soon as I get my laptop. Please forgive me fore not posting this sooner. Bye.


End file.
